Always by your side
by Vianne1013
Summary: After 3x08 episode. How it should have ended in my mind. :)


Perfume.

A blackberries and raspberries fragrance was intoxicating his senses, while an unexpected warmth was wrapping the heart, something that he had never felt before, maybe once in a lifetime .. exactly at that moment.

Softness.

Short and delicate hair was tickling his chin, making him feel like home, cuddled and loved as never happened before.

Heart.

Was beating again in his chest, after she had destroyed his wall of fear and uncertainty,a wall of pain and sorrow, that had struck him, many, many years ago and now made him feel desperately lonely.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked with a curious expression. Her naked body was clinging to his, her head buried in his neck and her right hand was resting gently on his chest, over the heart. The same thing she did the first time they met.

"About today."

His confession came out from his lips, while his grey eyes, dark and piercing where lost among the many facets of that the ceiling of that room. Too yellow, too hot, too everything for him.

A breath came out as a torment, his arms his arms tightened her even more than before, and that feeling of warmth and well-being increased more and more, making him feel safe, for the first time. His fingers again, gently began to caress the skin of her back, while her hot breath and gently touched his neck.

How beautiful it was to feel her finally in his arms, how beautiful it was to relax to her kisses and her love .. and vanished during an indefinite time.

"I can't believe it could be so hard!" she whispered, closing her eyes and rubbing gently against him.

"Hard?"

"Finding out that you are not what I thought you were. Discover every single glimmer of your suffering and know that I can't do anything for you." She whispered softly, trying to remove that weight from the heart and exorcise his sense of helplessness.

"It wasn't your fault

"I know but I'd like to do something."

"You already did." He said moving slightly and wrapping her in a sweet embrace. "You already did Alex."

Hearing those words, she gave him a puzzled look, getting lost in those eyes so gray and penetrating that made her feeling dizzy.

"How?"

"Defending me from Jim, unlike the others, waiting patiently that I find myself and my past, and when in spite of everything, you've decided to stay with me until the end. I have restored that part of the strength and clarity that I have never been able to have and you waited my heart to open for you. Maybe, Alex, I never showed what you mean to me but but you've given myself back to me. That part I thought I had lost forever. "

His eyes met her deep and amazed ones, an embarrassed ,full of gratitude smile appeared on her face. Gene returned her smile, stroking gently her chin and covering her lips with his.

Alex replied softly to his gesture. At first, the kiss was sweet and delicate, but later it was powerful and passionate. Her heart jumped in the chest when she feel his masculine force and the desire growing up into him. She smiled to herself 'cause he was exactly like that.

"I've ever thanked you enough for being next to me." He whispered to her lips, putting his forehead agaist her and savoring the sweetness of that contact.

"You don't have to, Gene, you know why I did it!" she answered stroking his check e meeting his eyes.

"Only God knows, what I did to have you next to me!"

"Maybe you pissed off at someone and they gave you this ball and chain." She says laughing.

"Hmmm I think you're right!" he said trying to provoke.

"Hey! What do you mean?" she cried, starting to hit him on the arms, with a sad expression on her face. " Holy Patience! Gene you will never change!"

Hearing those words, he stopped her wrists and reversed positions, finding himself on top of her. His eyes met her apparently offended ones and with a sweet smile, he said, "You're not a ball and chain silly woman. You never were. You're the best thing that ever happened to me in life. And I'm really changed because of you. "

He took her chin, pressing his lips on hers, dragging her to another wonderful kiss.

"I love you Alex…please never leave me!" he told her firmly.

"I love you too Gene, I'll be always by your side!" she answered smiling and wrapping her arms around him.

End.


End file.
